


Trouble

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i guess this is a hitman au???, logicality - Freeform, tw blood, tw guns, tw kidnapping mention, tw knife mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Logan and Patton are both retired hitmen. When Logan refuses to come back into the business, people resort to his weakness- Patton. Except Logan knows something about Patton they don't.





	Trouble

Logan hates being tied to his past.

His past where he went by Logic, the heartless hitman who was considered the smartest and best in the area. He had one rival- Morality.

Morality retired and disappeared of the map two years before Logan did.

When Logan retired and moved to a small town, destroying evidence of his past, he met Patton.

They fell in love and ended up getting married.

Not long before they’re wedding, Patton admitted he was Morality. He had grown sick of the life and retired to become a baker.

Logan was shocked at first, but nothing between them has changed. Now they just both knew each other’s past identities.

Then the letter came.

–

Dear Logic,  
I have been trying to get in contact with you nearly a year. I have a job for you. If you accept it, you know where to find me.  
\- Ocean

Logan ripped up the letter as soon as he finished reading it.

Of course Ocean was trying to get in contact with him. Ocean was determined and would stop at nothing to get her way. But she also refused to get blood on her hands unless absolutely necessary.

Logan ignored it, leaving it as a problem for another day.

–

And it just so happened that problem resurfaced the next week.

Logan opened the door to his and Patton’s home, expecting Patton to be sitting on the couch or in the kitchen.

Instead, he saw the living room basically upturned and a note taped to the tv.

Dear Logic,  
You know I always get my way. To find your little boy toy, come to my usual location.  
\- Ocean

Logan sighed.

Morality had been an anonymous hitman. (Logan had been as well, but he had actually met up with people, unlike Morality, because it was easier.)

That meant Ocean didn’t have the faintest idea of who Patton was.

Better go anyway, Logan thought as he got into his car again.

–

Logan opened the door to the warehouse to see Ocean sitting with Patton tied to a chair.

Patton looked scared, but Logan had known him for long enough to know he wasn’t.

“Logic, my old friend!” Ocean exclaimed.

“Ocean.” Logan said coldly, “Let my husband go.”

“Husband?” Ocean gasped.

Logan glared and nodded.

“That makes this so much more fun!” she giggled.

Logan glanced at Patton who had pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket.

Of course he had one on him. Patton carries some absurd things around.

“Now, do what I say Logic, or I shoot him.” she hissed, gesturing her gun at Patton.

“You think this worries me?” Logan laughed, “Shoot him, try it."

Patton was now out of the chair and picking up a nearby gun.

“W-what?” Ocean stammered, surprised.

“Do it.” Logan taunted.

“Fine!” Ocean hissed, turning around.

She gasped in surprise to see Patton aiming a gun at her.

BANG!

She collapsed to the ground.

“Let’s go.” Patton said, wiping down the gun quickly before sitting it next to the pool of blood Ocean was surrounded by.

“Don’t underestimate Morality.” Logan said to the corpse before he followed Patton back to the car.


End file.
